


Unreachable

by Kurisuta



Category: D.Gray-man, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Kanda Yuu Being An Asshole, Kanda Yuu is Bad at Feelings, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kanda had found Kikyo injured and brought her back to the Order. Every time she pushed herself, the wounds returned. Kanda kept vigil, not knowing why he waited for her.
Relationships: Kikyou (Inuyasha)/Kanda Yuu





	Unreachable

Kanda watched as Kikyo was seen to by Head Nurse again.

Those wounds she had, they kept coming back.

Whenever she expended herself, used too much of her innocence, she was in danger of death.

Kanda wanted to urge her to stop, but this was a war. And he knew she wouldn’t stop.

He knew that from the moment he found her, lying on the battlefield bleeding to death, but not dying.

She was like him. Beyond death.

Fighting for something intangible, something unknowable.

Kanda, as usual, kept vigil by her side.

Kikyo didn’t need him, or even want him, he suspected. She was like him in another way. She preferred to be alone.

But for some reason, Kanda couldn’t leave her alone.

So when he heard her soft cry to him, “Yu!” He rushed to her side.

Kanda would always rush to the side of this unreachable, untamable miko.


End file.
